


Lying is The Must Fun

by VendoEmpanadas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bohemic, Brothels, Cabarets, F/M, Fem!Killua, Gen, Gon is Mad, How Do I Tag, Killua's Fault, M/M, Murder Mystery, Not My Fault, Not What It Looks Like, Prostitution, Transvestite
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendoEmpanadas/pseuds/VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Seis años y no se han vuelto a ver. Seis años y parece que nunca se conocieron bien. Seis años y con su última misión como Hunter se dio cuenta quien era en verdad su ‘mejor amigo’. Aunque... Ya saben lo que dicen: “Mentir es lo más divertido que una chica puede hacer con la ropa puesta.”Su misión: Fingir ser un escritor y recuperar a una joven esencial para la misión, ¿quién es ella en realidad?¿Quién es su mejor amigo en realidad?¿Qué es lo que oculta aquella fatídica noche que les volvió a unir?





	1. Una obra admirada por un Dios inexistente

**Author's Note:**

> Qué verdura es esto, ni yo lo sé, se me ocurrió cuando vi Mouline Rouge (‘ta shida la peli) y bueno, ya está hecho, está un poco ambientado a lo bohémico, me gusta el estilo y va con el fic (y sí, el titulo es mi canción favorita de P!ATD, tiene que ver, ya verán.)

**Capítulo 1:** Una obra admirada por un Dios inexistente.

* * *

 

La luz que cruzaba la ventana le daba directamente a la cara, iluminando sus fracciones y sus ojos ámbar. Su vista fijada en el alfeizar, donde pájaros posaban su descanso.

 

Analizó con detalle la habitación, decorada con una amalgama de azules, amarillos y rosas; pinturas en las paredes y cachivaches por doquier, digno de la lujosa y extravagante mujer que le daría su siguiente misión de Hunter.

 

El fuerte aroma a té bien cargado paseaba por sus fosas; la mujer por fin abrió la puerta de vidrio y se adentró a la habitación, colocó el té en la mesa y se sentó, quedando directamente en frente del azabache.

 

Una mujer de rasgos marcados, pómulos alzados, nariz respingona y labios rojos, orbes esmeralda que contrastaban con la luz del sol, cabello color añil, suelto, acomodado en tirabuzones que caían de su espalda y hombros como una cascada. Llevaba un costoso vestido del mismo color que su cabello y un sombrero decorado con flores.

 

Su mirada era fría y astuta, analizando cada movimiento que el azabache en frente de ella hacía, sonrió, “Veo que no fue un error elegirte.”

 

Sus palabras siguiéndole un silencio por parte del azabache, acompañando por el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, un compás que si bien era relajante, en momentos como aquellos resultaba un tanto estresante.

 

El azabache metió una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacando una tarjeta de ella, su licencia Hunter, la mujer la tomó y la analizó, nuevamente se la regresó al dueño, “Que seas un Hunter no significa que confíe en ti.”

 

Sirvió un poco de té, haciendo lo mismo en la taza del contrario, le dio un sorbo y habló, ojos aún cerrados, “Yo te juzgaré, así tal vez conozcas al verdadero jefe.”

 

“Yo fui llamado aquí, no vine por mi cuenta,” El azabache por fin habló, ojos con una misteriosa determinación, atraían a la mujer, le daba curiosidad aquel brillo tan peculiar, casi nunca encontraba Hunters así, “¿Y todavía tengo que ser juzgado?”

 

“Lo lamento, quien da órdenes no soy yo. Sólo sigo lo que me encomendaron.”

 

“¿Y eso es...?”

 

“Juzgarte.”

 

Suspiró resignado, dándole un sorbo al té y recargándose en su silla, ojos cerrados mientras analizaba lo que diría a continuación, “¿Para qué debo ser juzgado?”

 

“¿Para conseguir el trabajo, quizá?” La voz de la mujer denotaba una actitud estricta, escondida entre su tono de dulzura a juego con su apariencia de porcelana, no podría confiar en ella.

 

“¿Un trabajo al que fui llamado y aún así deben ver si soy capaz?”

 

“Tú lo que quieres es el dinero.”

 

“No puedes saber eso. Lo dices como si realmente me conocieras, como si...” Como si intentara convencerle de que era así, además de mentirosa, manipuladora, no tenía mucha esperanza con ese trabajo, y tampoco estaba seguro de por qué seguía ahí.

 

Ging, él era la respuesta, Ging lo había recomendado para aquel trabajo, y la razón todavía no era segura, conociendo a su padre, Gon podía asegurar que quería mostrarle algo, pero la pregunta era _qué_ , _cuál_ era la razón, por eso seguía ahí, para averiguar el mensaje que Ging quería que viera.

 

“De todos modos, aunque te hayamos llamado no significa que confiamos en ti, debemos probarte.” Asintió, la mujer le volvió a analizar con la mirada, calculadora y desconfiada.

 

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, el reloj aún sonando. Dio campanadas, anunciando una nueva hora, la mujer asintió y cerró los ojos, Gon la siguió observando, desconfiado de la mujer. Debería empezar a relajarse si de verdad quería conocer lo que Ging le ocultaba.

 

“Es la hora.” La mujer se paró de su asiento, Gon le siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba a la puerta, “Ven conmigo.”

 

Le indicó, acto seguido el azabache se paró de su asiento siguiendo a la mujer por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, la decoración seguía siendo ostentosa, entraron a un patio, decorado por muebles naturales y sonidos de los pájaros enjaulados. La mujer le indicó que se sentara a su lado en el sillón, separándoles una pequeña carpeta de color rosa.

 

La mujer abrió la carpeta, entregándole un único papel. Abrió los ojos como platos, estaba una foto suya y algunos nombres, “Te presentarás como Jack, un escritor bohémico en busca del amor.”

 

Para Gon, algo demasiado surrealista, pero cabía la posibilidad que todavía hubiera gente así, “Entrarás al cabaret indicado y recuperarás a nombre clave Desireé, una agente de suma importancia para la misión.”

 

Le entregó otro papel, en la foto había una mujer joven, cabellera blanca y disparatada, hasta el ras de los hombros, grandes ojos azules, _familiares,_ le traía recuerdos que hace tiempo quiso olvidar, cada vez era más difícil no decepcionarse.

 

“Hace unos meses entró para encontrar información pero no regresó, tememos que fue capturada, tendrás que regresarla o en todo caso informarnos de su muerte. Es todo.”

 

Era un tanto ridículo, como si la supuesta ‘Desireé’ fuera una damisela en apuros, en espera de su caballero en armadura dorada, pero lo peor es que le recordaba a Killua, su mejor amigo, quien desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro y que por varios años intentó encontrar.

 

Pero al final se rindió y siguió con su vida, si él no quería aparecer no le obligaría, lo mejor era seguir adelante y conseguirse una vida.

 

Salió de aquella mansión, la mujer le había entregado prendas y una boina francesa para disimular, en la mañana no se había rasurado, pero la mujer le aseguró que iba perfecto con el disfraz, por lo que tendría picazón hasta que acabara con la misión designada. Dentro del hogar de la mujer ya se había arreglado su atuendo, por lo que sólo necesitaba encontrar el cabaret y buscar a Desireé, rescatarla o reportarla muerta y finalmente regresar.

 

Tal vez así descubriría por qué Ging se tomó la molestia de recomendarlo en algo así; tan... Extraño.

 

_Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, el espectáculo sin fin está por comenzar._

 

_Prepárense, puesto que una vez adentro, no podrás escapar._

 

_Esta maléfica obra, cuyo único espectador es el destino, un Dios traicionero, asecha un misterio que guiará a la verdad de lo que ha pasado._

 

_U_ _n engaño, disfrazado de decepción, un joven chico que nunca fue lo que parecía._

 

_Pues ya saben lo que dicen, mentir es lo más divertido que puede hacer una chica con la ropa puesta._

 

**_Quien baje el telón, tendrá el veredicto final._ **

 

“¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?”

“

Lo siento, pero el show debe continuar.”

 

**_Un espectáculo sin fin, donde tú eres el principal responsable de la tragedia._ **

 

_¿Estás acaso preparado? ¿O la desesperación inundará tu ser?_

 

**_El espectáculo sin fin está por comenzar._ **


	2. Trágica escena que desemboca en un río

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reunión; aquí empieza la trama de misterio (casi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, seguiré con esta caca, a la próxima intentaré no ser tan estúpida :v

Música a todo volumen, palmas y bailes animados que llenaban el ambiente de un sentimiento mágico de diversión y despreocupación. Entre la muchedumbre de borrachos y bailarines con trajes extravagantes, se encontraba un joven escritor bohémico en busca del amor.

 

O eso era lo que la gente creía, puesto que éste trágico escritor tenía sus cartas bajo la manga. Varias mujeres y travestis se paraban en su mesa para bailar, él les sonreía, con propósito de disimular su diversión, el escenario cada vez estaba más lleno de bailarines y la música parecía no tener un fin, hasta que la música repentinamente se esfumo, dejando a los clientes un tanto confundidos, otros varios decepcionados, una persona vestida de director de circo se paró en medio del escenario, micrófono en mano y sonrisa donde lo vieras.

 

“¡Ha llegado la hora!” La gente gritó emocionada, Gon—más bien Jack—arqueó una ceja, tal vez no debió, tenía que disimular que ya había estado ahí antes. Rogando a que nadie se haya dado cuenta de su comportamiento, acompañó los gritos y porras por parte de los espectadores, la sonrisa del director se hizo mucho más evidente.

 

“¡Démosle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra bailarina favorita!” El supuesto escritor tenía la esperanza de que aquella misteriosa bailarina fuera la mujer que buscaba, nombre clave Desireé, o para Gon, la joven que se parece a Killua, aunque Killua no es mujer.

 

“¡Recuerden que un afortunado podrá pasar una noche a solas con ella!” Esta vez controló sus reacciones, pero por dentro seguía confundido, le debieron haber dicho que además de cabaret era un burdel, ya se le hacía extraño que las bailarinas besaran a los clientes y se sentaran encima de ellos de forma _sospechosamente_ coqueta.

 

“¡Denle la bienvenida a la atracción principal! ¡Ella es _Desireé_!”

 

 _¡Bingo!_ Si era ella, intentaría ganar la noche con la chica... ¡No por esas razones! ¡Para cumplir con su encomienda! No obstante, debía admitirlo, la chica era muy guapa, sólo vio su cara pero si era la sensación del cabaret también debía tener un buen cuerpo.

 

Y tenía razón, la mujer que había visto solamente a través de una foto salió de bambalinas, mientras movía sus brazos y piernas de forma femenina y seductora, siguiendo la música sonaba. Dejó de prestarle atención mientras ideaba un plan, ¿cómo haría para hablar con ella? En el peor de los casos tendría que colarse en la habitación y noquear a la persona que estuviera con ella.

 

El lugar estaba diseñado de manera ovalada, dejando en medio el escenario y paso de gato uniéndole la roja cortina para entrar a  bastidores, según tenía entendido esto antes era un teatro, alrededor del escenario estaban las mesas.

 

Regresó su mirada a la mujer, tal vez no debió, puesto que su actitud le dejaba con dudas, ¿por qué sonreía de tal forma? Su cara denotaba diversión, desfrutaba cada movimiento y rose de su cuerpo con el de sus clientes.

 

¿La obligaban? ¿Estaba fingiendo?

 

¿O acaso había algo mayor?

 

La iluminación seguía a la mujer, quien convenientemente se acercó a la mesa de Gon y se acostó, levantando una pierna y mirando a Gon a los ojos,  no pudo evitarlo, el nombre de la persona a quien tanto extrañaba roso sus labios como acto involuntario, “ _Killua..._ ”

 

La mujer escuchó aquel nombre, abriendo los ojos como platos, desestabilizándose por unos segundos para luego seguir con el show, cada poco regresaba la mirada a la mesa del pseudo escritor.

 

Siguió bailando y repentinamente cantando, no tenía mala voz, analizó a Desireé. Sus extremidades eran delgadas, pero tenía unas caderas considerablemente anchas, una pequeña cintura, un tanto plana de arriba, pero eso sí, sus pechos estaban bien moldeados.

 

¿Qué? ¡Es un hombre en un cabaret! ¡Estaba en su derecho de ver su cuerpo! Aunque por lo poco que vio en su mirada, podía asegurar que era una buena chica, le daba pena que pronto iba a prostituirse con alguien a quien sólo le importaba el placer. Suspiró un tanto triste, de eso se trataba su trabajo, después de todo... ¿En qué estaba pensando?

 

¡Debía rescatarla! Si la mujer seguía ahí sería contra su voluntad, si no nada tendría sentido.

 

“¡Esa fue Desireé! ¡Buenas noches!” La mujer saludó con la mano alzada. Regresó su mirada al ‘escritor’, se acercó a su mesa mientras otros hombres miraban a su dirección curiosos, otros furiosos y varios con clara envidia.

 

La mujer le tendió la mano, “Baila conmigo.”

 

Para que mentir, Gon estaba confundido pero no rechazaría la oferta de la albina, tomó su mano y se acercó a la otras parejas de baile, conformadas por hombres del público, chicas con vestuarios provocativos y algunos travestis, siguió los pasos de la mujer, claramente no sabiendo que hacer.

 

“¿Por qué me has llamado así?” Más que preguntar exigió la respuesta, su voz era delicada, armoniosa y dulce, no era aguda, pero tampoco grave, una combinación agridulce que volvía a los hombres locos, pero no a Gon, no tenía tiempo para eso, “¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación llamar a las personas por otros nombres?”

 

Gon sonrió, dispuesto a contestarle hasta que por un paso la mujer tuvo que agacharse y lentamente subir, su boca pasando peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, se sonrojó y la mujer sonrió burlesca, “¿Tu primer baile de este estilo?”

 

“¿Se nota mucho?”

 

“Demasiado.” El azabache rió, la mujer cambió su expresión por una más seria, preocupando un tanto a Gon, ¿Qué había hecho ahora? La albina se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa aseguradora, aunque poco le relajaba puesto que sus cejas seguían arqueadas, “¿Pasa algo malo?”

 

“No es nada.” Volvió a asegurar, “Te he elegido, ven conmigo.” Le tomó de la mano y le jaló encima del escenario, pasando por el borde hasta llegar al paso de gato y entrar tras la cortina roja, el director del cabaret estaba leyendo unos papeles hasta que vio a la pareja entrar, sonrió.

 

“Oh, ¿así que este es tu afortunado, querida?”

 

“Así es.”

 

“Que suerte has tenido, muchacho, no siempre elige a alguien.” Dicho esto, la mujer ignoró el comentario y le guió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación. Decorada con muebles, a simple vista, cómodos, algunos vinos y brebajes alcohólicos y una cama en forma de corazón.

 

Lo que más llamó su atención fue el balcón, una apertura en forma de corazón, dejándole vista completa de la ciudad, flores artificiales y estrellas decorando la oscura noche. Una noche que no podría olvidar.

 

Sintió como fue empujado a la cama y dado la vuelta, Desireé se acomodó encima de él, la cara de la chica muy cerca de la suya, sus piernas rodeando su cadera y sus pechos recargados en el suyo, se sonrojó ante aquella posición tan... Ni diría la palabra, con sólo pensarlo se ponía rojo.

 

La mujer colocó una mano en su barbilla, ojos entrecerrados mientras le analizaba con cautela, por fin habló, “¿Quién eres realmente?”

 

“M-mi nombre es Jack, soy un escritor y—“

 

“¡No me vengas con esa mierda joder! ¿Quién demonios eres?” Un tono acusatorio adornando sus palabras, filosas como un chuchillo y frías como un cubo de hielo, un ápice de exigente, podría añadir.

 

“¡Ya te dije! ¡Me llamo Jack!”

 

“Sé que mientes, no soy tonta.”

 

“Pues yo también sé que no te llamas Desireé.” Abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó, colocando sus manos en su pecho como apoyo, Gon sonrió, por fin habían tomado las rendas sobre el asunto, “Me enviaron para sacarte de aquí, vengo a nombre de White.”

 

Quitó su cuerpo de encima, dejando en libertad a Gon, le seguía mirando con esa expresión sorprendida, muy en el fondo preocupada, “¿Qué te dijeron de mí?”

 

“Que tu nombre clave es Desireé, así que ese no es tu verdadero nombre.” La mujer le observaba en silencio, el azabache notó como tragaba saliva, “¿Cómo te llamas en verdad?”

 

Siguió observándole, pareciendo que nunca contestaría, “Tú no me has dicho tu nombre, no te diré el mío.”

 

“Los dos trabajaremos juntos, ¿no crees que debería haber confianza? Mira, me llamo Gon, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?”

 

La mujer quedó estática, sólo se quedó viéndole mientras su ojos se humedecían, no al punto de llorar pero sí al punto de preocupar a Gon, “¿Vas a llora—“

 

“Gon... Sí eres tú...”

 

“¿Me conoces?” En el fondo sospechaba, muchas cosas, pero era imposible, Killua no era mujer.

A menos que...

 

“Yo... Tú... Ha pasado tanto tiempo...” La mujer lentamente se fue acercando, pasando sus brazos por su nuca y cerrando con un abrazo, “Yo... Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo...”

 

“Killua...” La mujer intentó reír entre un sollozo, embocando una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba más fuertemente.

 

“Al final sí lo sabías, tonto.”

 

“Pero me debes una explicación, varias.” Pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la albina. Su vestido no llevaba ninguna tela por la espalda, por lo que el contacto de la cálida piel de Gon hizo que se tensara, un escalofrío recorriéndole, el azabache sonrió, conociendo aquella actitud en... Su... ¿Mejor _amigo?_

 

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, tal vez horas, e incluso segundos, ni el sonido de los coches o la música del cabaret les dejó interrumpirles, alejándoles del tiempo y de la realidad, ahora solo importaban ellos, aunque la mente de Gon estaba hecha un lio, necesitaba respuestas antes de que explotara.

 

Por fin se separaron, Killua pasó un dedo por las esquinas de sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas y concentrar su mirada en aquella persona que ya casi no lograba reconocer, después de todo, ambos tenían casi veinte años, se vieron por última vez a los catorce, sus cuerpos tuvieron que haber madurado, aunque de una forma bastante distinta, claramente.

 

“Has cambiado mucho.” Quien antes era un pequeño niño flacucho y feliz ahora era un joven fornido, músculos bien marcados, espalda ancha y brazos increíblemente grandes. Y su cara, ahora se parecía más a Ging, aunque eso le daba asco Gon tenía su propio toque que le hacía verse más... Guapo, y se dejó crecer la barba, aunque era barba de un día, extremadamente corta y rasposa.

 

“Pues al parecer no he sido el único, aunque claro, cambié de una forma mucho más diferente a la tuya, mejor **_amigo_** _._ ” Oh, tendría que explicar aquello, que usara un pronombre masculino le dejaba claro el problema.

 

Se sonrojó, desvió la mirada mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca, “Eh, esto... Verás...”

 

“¿Desde cuándo estos existen?” Dijo mientras señalaba sus senos, frunció el ceño, su cara tiñéndose de un rojo vivo, golpeó su mano haciendo que dejara de señalar esa área.

 

“¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!”

 

“Disculpa, la última vez que te vi eras un chico y no importaba.” Suspiró un tanto decepcionado, “Tendré que aprender a tratarte como chica, aunque no será fácil.”

 

No dejaría de molestarle hasta que se explicara, en estos momentos era cuando odiaba la insistencia de su amigo. Suspiró, preparando su explicación del milenio, “Sé que la última vez que me viste era un chico...”

 

Gon asintió, “Pero yo realmente soy mujer, nací como una chica pero fingía lo contrario, pensé que sería interesante seguir con el engaño pero al final todo fue muy lejos.”

 

Volvió a asentir comprensivo, “¿Así que todo fue una mentira?”

 

La albina claramente se alarmó y Gon lo notó, “¡Claro que no!... Bueno... No todo fue mentira...”

 

“¿Nuestra amistad fue una mentira?”

 

“¡No!” Gritó un poco más exaltada de lo debido, el azabache arqueó una ceja, “¿En serio piensas que nuestra amistad no fue verdad?”

 

“Francamente, no sé qué creer, quisiera confiar en ti pero el hecho de que ahora seas mujer lo vuelve complicado.”

 

“¿El hecho de ser mujer me vuelve mentirosa?”

 

“El hecho de que pensé que eras un chico te vuelve mentirosa.”

 

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose directamente a los ojos, ninguno parecía que diría algo, y ahora, el pitido de los coches, la música y el alarde los distanciaba, aunque estuvieran tan cerca el uno del otro, Gon suspiró, acostándose en la cama y viendo directamente al techo, pensativo.

 

“¿Te molesta que haya mentido sobre mi género?”

 

“Sí, con la confianza de una persona no se juega, Killua.”

 

“Estás consciente de que si lo hubieras sabido desde el principio, nada de lo que pasamos hubiera existido.”

 

“Lo estoy, no sé si estar agradecido o enojarme contigo.”

 

El silencio volvió a reinar, Killua suspiró y se acercó a Gon, volviendo a colocarse encima y uniendo sus labios, Gon se sorprendió, tensándose y alejado a Killua bruscamente, “¿Qué haces?”

 

“Se supone que no te traje aquí para hablar, ¿qué te da a entender pasar una noche a solas?” Bajó las mangas de su vestido, dejando su pecho al descubierto—casi, todavía llevaba el sujetador—sólo debía pasar el vestido por sus piernas y quedar semidesnuda, “Después de todo, fuiste mi _afortunado_ , es mi trabajo.”

 

Pasó el vestido por sus piernas y lo lanzó de la cama, acercándose a Gon de forma seductora, al momento que acercó sus labios a los del contrario, Gon al detuvo, posando un dedo en su boca y alejándola con cuidado, después de todo era una chica y no debía agredir a una, “Hablando de trabajo, el mío era sacarte de aquí, no tener sexo.”

 

Se paró, dejando vista clara de su entrepierna y a Killua decepcionada, no había erección, debía esforzarse la próxima vez. No habría próxima vez. Mientras Gon se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda, realizó a lo que se refería el azabache, “Espera, ¿sacarme de aquí? Estás del lado equivocado.”

 

Volteó a verla arqueando una ceja, “¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

“White es el enemigo, yo estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta.”

 

“¿Prostituyéndote? Perdóname, pero aunque esté enojado contigo, no dejaré que hagas tales cosas.” Notó el armario de la habitación, uno de madera bastante bonito y rústico, pintado de color rosa y toques azules, lo abrió y le aventó un vestido a la albina, “Póntelo, nos vamos de aquí.”

 

“¿Crees que soy una damisela en apuros? Puedo escapar si quiero y me quedaré aquí.” Irónico, considerando que había pensado lo mismo hace unas horas, pero hace unas horas no sabía que la aclamada Desireé era la persona que conoció de niño y que pensó conocer bien.

 

Ahora parecía que eran completos desconocidos.

 

“Explícame.” La chica arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo qué quería que explicara, “Por qué insistes tanto en quedarte aquí, en un _burdel._ ”

 

“Cabaret, no es un burdel exactamente.” Corrigió.

 

“Pues a mí me quedó muy claro que las mujeres aquí venden su cuerpo a cambio de placer.”

 

“No todas...”

 

“Pero tú lo haces y eso me molesta.” Suspiró un tanto estresado, “¿Vas a explicarme?”

 

Lo consideró unos momentos para después asentir, “Está bien.”

 

“Pero primero vístete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xd xd, ven cómo me inspiré en Mouline Rouge, en fin, espero que les esté gustando y digan no a la prostitución (aunque es un trabajo después de todo pero... No discutamos de eso ahora, me estoy metiendo en mierdas controversiales :v) En fin, seh, Killua actuando bien putis, fun fact: Fue sólo para distraerse porque su mente esta hecha un lio :v Nos leemos!


	3. Flores que nacen en invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto va a salir muy mal, lo estoy escribiendo en el celular y no tengo muchas esperanzas. Hey, esto continua.

Una vez se calmaron las cosas—y la albina accedió a ponerse ropa; un bonito vestido con varios diseños de flores y tela blanca, para el descontento de la recién admitida chica, nada seductor—, decidieron hablar.

Se acomodaron en el balcón, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y dejando a la vista un espectáculo fosforescente de luces artificiales de la ciudad y la música que aún sonaba de fondo para ambientar.

No necesitaban ambientación, ambos estaban tensos y sin saber por dónde empezar. Gon suspiró, la albina desvió la mirada de la luna hacia su amigo—si es que lo seguían siendo; no era lo más probable.

"Creo... Que deberías empezar con el por qué..." Se aclaró la garganta y alzó la vista a las estrellas, "Por qué exiges tanto en quedarte. Eso es lo que quiero saber."

Chisteó la lengua, "¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?" Posó una mano en su barbilla y recargó su codo en la mesa, una sonrisa pícara en boca, "¿No quieres saber qué pasó después de que tu reunión con Ging?"

Lo consideró un momento, revoleó los ojos y clavó su mirada en el azul de la albina, tanto su cuerpo como su mente habían cambiado, pero la sinceridad del profundo mar que tenía por ojos se mantenía aún después de tantos años.

Negó con la cabeza, "Tendremos tiempo para hablar, por ahora quiero saber por qué dices que White es el enemigo."

Tragó saliva, intento disimular pero Gon lo notó perfectamente, arqueó una ceja mientras Killua fruncía el ceño, "No me mires así, es difícil de explicar."

Killua volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, esa noche era algo más, lo presentía, pero no sabría decir porqué. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose y buscando las palabras adecuadas, una vez lista se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como pensaba, "Para empezar nadie sabe quién es White,  lo que si sabemos es su plan; créeme, no es buena idea aliarse con él."

"Pero quiero saber el porqué, Killua, me da igual quien quiera que sea." Insistió, la albina pasó una mano por su nuca.

"Para empezar, tendrías a todo dios en tu contra, específicamente _TODA_ la asociación Hunter," Abrió los ojos como platos mientras la ojiazul seguía explicando, "Planea destruir la asociación, la razón sigue siendo desconocida para mí, pero eso implicaría erradicar a cada miembro. Creo que White está aliado a una mafia es parte de una organización importante. Esto es grande, Gon. Planean deshacerse de la Asociación por beneficio propio."

"Eso es imposible," La chica arqueó su ceja, encogiéndose de hombros, Gon explicó su punto, "Los Hunters son todos duros de roer, a menos que tenga soldados muy fuertes o un ejército increíblemente grande no me creo que pueda exterminarnos a todos."

Asintió, en parte el azabache tenía razón, pero aún le quedaban dudas, "Además me intentaron reclutar, ¿qué iban a hacer exactamente?"

Notó como la chica mordía su labio inferior, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa; tendría que averiguarlo después.

"Aquí está el problema, están usando Hunters para derrocar al resto; desertores, en pocas palabras."

Pero había una discrepancia demasiado grande y que difícilmente sería ignorada, algo que no cuadraba y que con la existencia de este desmoronaba por completo aquel extraño plan que White tenía en mente. Dicha discrepancia es que NADIE, absolutamente nadie sería tan estúpido para enfrentarse con el pecho alzado a la Asociación Hunter; la cual consistía de los humanos literalmente más fuertes de lo ajeno—no contando el Continente Oscuro—, "Pero no creas que es sólo un pobre tonto, son muchos los que traicionaron la institución."

Como si de adivina se tratase, inquirió sus pensamientos y los contestó al instante, después de todo este tiempo, seguía siendo tan transparente, tanto al punto de leer sus ideas.

Pero eso sólo respaldaba su teoría, si son muchos es menos probable, no todos tenían que ser tan estúpidos, sólo cuadraba con uno, son unos malditos suicidas—o mártires, todo dependía del punto de vista—, dos, son idiotas a tal nivel, y tres, están siendo manipulados. Le propuso tal posibilidad a la albina.

"Puede ser un Manipulador, pero si es así debe ser uno extremadamente fuerte, como te dije, son bastantes los desertores, debe tener un Nen muy fuerte."

"O White tiene más Manipuladores bajo su mando."

"De todos modos, es por eso que sigo aquí, se hizo el punto de reunión para los Hunters encargados de investigar el caso y—"

"¿Hunters haciéndola de detective? ¿Desde cuándo?" La albina negó con la cabeza.

"Los que investigan realmente son detectives y Hunters, además de pequeñas excepciones..."

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Sí, pero no soy la única, hay una razón por la cual yo esté en la investigación."

Gon suspiró, deseando que la razón no sea sacar información por medios que, a sus ojos, están moralmente mal; por si no quedó claro, lo que se supone que debían hacer esa noche en vez de explicarse.

Pero nunca lo harían, o por lo menos Gon no quería.

"¿Por qué empezaste con este caso?" La albina sonrió.

"Hablas como detective, ji ji, **_caso_** ," Se burló entre aliento. Gon frunció el ceño.

"Estuve mucho tiempo como Hunter de personas perdidas, sé de lo que hablo." Killua asintió, suspirando de forma melancólica. Agachó la vista.

"Has cambiado mucho, Gon." Asintió, sin expresión alguna dejándole ninguna pista de lo que estuviera sintiendo; enojo, tristeza, felicidad, odio. Tantas posibilidades, era extraño, por un momento pensó que seguía siendo aquel chico que podría leer fácilmente, estaba equivocada, “Te estás saliendo del tema, ¿cómo fue que terminaste ayudando a investigar?”

“Por Leorio.” Él era la respuesta, por extraño que pareciera. El mayor del grupo se había vuelto por fin un doctor, no detective, su aparición en el caso era tan misteriosa—y sospechosa—como la de Killua, preguntó.

“¿Y qué hace Leorio? ¿No era un doctor?”

“Ayuda a su prometida.”

“¿C-cómo?” Cada vez se llenaba de dudas, ¿quién era su prometida y qué tenía ella que ver con el caso? La cabeza le iba a explotar, Killua le notó, preguntándose porqué a veces era tan transparente pero al mismo tiempo un enigma. Suspiró para después proseguir a explicarse.

“Lleva años saliendo con la presidenta de la Asociación.”

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?”

“No tengo porqué.”

Silencio. No había notado que se distancio de sus amigos hasta ese momento, bueno... Sabía que se fue lejos, pero nunca pensó que sería _tanto._ Al punto de no saber que su amigo pronto se casaría con una de las personas más importantes del planeta—porque sí, la presidenta de tal organización merece el título de ‘importante’.

“¿Leorio sabe que eres una chica...?” Se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada, el azabache alzó una ceja.

“Sí, pero es el único, se lo confié por Alluka.”

Era verdad, no sabía dónde estaba la niña, bueno, a ese punto no era tan niña, “Leorio fue su doctor para su cambio de sexo.”

Abrió los ojos como plato, no esperaba que Killua hablara de esos temas como si fuera a comprar pan, seguro esperaba que Gon entendiera, en un punto lo hacía, pero no entendía porque era tan confidente.

“Ya veo, por eso entró a investigar.”

Y el silencio volvió a reinar aquella fría noche, Gon analizó todo lo que estaba pasando: El plan de White—razones desconocidas—, el género de su mejor _amigo,_ la prometida de Leorio, parecía tan poco pero a la vez era difícil de tragar. Era momento de escuchar más explicaciones del uno al otro, fuera de aquella investigación.

“Dime, ¿qué hiciste después de reunirte con Ging?” Preguntó de repente, estaba agradecido, si no, la noche se hubiera pasado sin una palabra más.

“Tomé varios trabajos con Kite, luego me hice Hunter en busca de personas desaparecidas.”

“¿Sólo eso?”

“No, también me encontré con Kurapika.” La albina alzó ambas cejas, después de todo el rubio no estaba en ningún lugar del mapa, o por lo menos su paradero era desconocido, estaba tan sorprendida que no realizó lo que el azabache dijo a continuación, “También me enteré de que dejaste atrás a Alluka y que nadie sabía dónde estabas.”

Lo analizó por varios momentos, ¡no era verdad! Alluka se quedó por su cuenta y ella simplemente respetó tal decisión, su intención nunca fue abandonarla si no que tuviera más independencia, confiaba plenamente en la fuerza de su hermana como para defenderse, después de todo Illumi ya no les perseguía.

“Alluka se quedó por su propia mano, yo no tuve nada que ver.”

“Pero nadie sabía dónde estabas, y yo intenté encontrarte. Pero alguien más te encontró antes que yo.”

“¿Quién?”

“Ging, me recomendó para el trabajo, por eso no sabía de qué iba.”

“¿Ging? ¿Por qué dejarían que él te recomendara? Tengo entendido que _él también está en contra de White,_ ” Eso era interesante, debería anotar los datos que tenía, había tomado una decisión, ayudaría a investigar a White y detenerle. Sacó una libreta y una pluma de su bolsillo, empezó a anotar mientras Killua le veía un poco confundida, “¿Qué haces?”

“Tomé mi decisión, ayudaré con la investigación.”

“¿Ahora quién juega al detective?”

“Sin embargo, alguien que ha encontrado personas desaparecidas por años en menos de un mes está más calificado que otro Hunter común, ¿no?” Miró hacía el cielo.

“Eh... ¿Supongo?” Gon arqueó una ceja, la chica suspiró, “Ya, tienes razón.”

Cerró los ojos, al aparecer analizando algo, la albina los abrió de repente, con un poco de pánico, “Espera, ¿¡Ging sabía que estaba aquí?!”

“Eso creo...”

“Mierda, se supone que mi identidad esta oculta.”

“¿Y eso para qué?” Tragó saliva, mirando hacía un lado un poco apenada, “... Killua... No me digas que...”

“Sí, mi identidad está oculta para sacar información de _esa_ manera.” Gon frunció el ceño, ahora sí estaba molesto. Lo volvía a decir—y lo diría cuantas veces fueran necesarias—aunque esté enojado con Killua, no dejaría que hiciera tales cosas; poco o nada si era por dinero o información, simplemente debía parar, “No me mires así, fue _mi_ decisión, Gon. Nadie me obligó a nada.”

“Ahora tengo más razones para quedarme y ayudar con la investigación.”

Asintió resignada, una vez Gon se decidía, no había quien le detuviera, incluso ella. Lo más que podía hacer era ayudarle.

“Puedes decir que no me encontraste.”

“Asumirían que ya estás muerta, puedo imaginar que no es la mejor opción, simplemente llamaré y diré que no acepto el trabajo.”

“Te estarán vigilando.”

“Están soñando si creen que pueden.” Sacó su celular y marcó un número mientras Killua le observaba anonadada, sí que había cambiado mucho, era demasiado radical e irreal.

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que la mujer en la otra línea contestó, Killua no fue capaz de escuchar ni una palabra que decía la contraria por el ruido de la música debajo de ellos.

“No aceptaré el trabajo.” Escuchó una voz pero las palabras eran sordas, no fue capaz de formar algo de lo que decía la mujer.

“No intentes persuadirme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.” Y colgó. Suspiró mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados, Killua bostezó.

Abrió los ojos, vista clavada en el cielo estrellado, “Deberías dormir.”

“Gon, tu mejor que nadie sabes que puedo pasar días sin dormir.”

“¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?”

No contestó, dejándole claro su respuesta al azabache, sonrió victorioso, “Eso pensé.”

“Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres. Es mejor que te ahorres las molestias de deshacerte de la gente de White.”

“¿Y dónde dormiría yo?”

“En mi cama, claro. Ahí hay un sillón y no creo que quepas con todo ese músculo.”

“Sabes Killua, ahora eres una chica, y como eres una chica no puedo dejarte hacer eso.” La chica sonrió de forma maliciosa y astuta.

“¿Insinúas que durmamos juntos?”

“Sí.” Se sonrojó. Olvidó una cosa muy obvia, por mucho que haya cambiado el azabache, seguía siendo aquel niño sin pena ajena ni vergüenza. Simplemente, Gon.

Asintió ya menos roja, aunque todavía un poco teñida de rosa. Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, Gon alzó una ceja mientras la chica suspiraba.

“Ponte cómodo, tengo que ir a hacer algo, ya vuelvo.” Abrió la puerta y la cerró con la velocidad que le caracterizaba. Gon suspiró mientras se acostaba en la cama y se ponía a pensar.

Volvió a sacar la libreta, repasando las pistas que tenía:

**_NOTAS: De alguna forma u otra, Ging conoce y es cercano a White, ya que fue él quien me recomendó al trabajo._ **

Era poco, pero dentro de no mucho descubriría más cosas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se relajó lo suficiente como para perder noción y dormir sin que él se diera cuenta. Cuando despertó se encontraba solo en la habitación, el sol estaba a punto de salir, y no había rastro alguno de Killua, ¿si quiera regresó anoche? ¿Huyo?

Alguien entró en la habitación de la desaparecida chica, un señor que había visto antes, el supuesto ’maestro de ceremonias’ de aquel cabaret. Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar a Gon sentado en la cama.

“¿Tú eres Gon?” El azabache asintió.

“Soy yo.”

“Necesito tu ayuda.” El señor le indicó que le siguiera, “Ven conmigo.”

“¿Dónde está Ki—Desireé?” El señor no contestó, provocando que Gon se tensara.

“Puedes decirle Killua, también soy Hunter y estoy investigando, pero por ahora necesito tu ayuda.” El señor tomó el semblante más serio que tenía, preparándose para soltarle la información a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, “Killua fue arrestada anoche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendrá sentido, lo prometo, sé que no pueden arrestar a Hunters por matar a alguien pero ya verán por qué, todo tiene una explicación. Bueno, me he dado cuenta que somos muchos los hispanohablantes en el foro, ¿qué tiene de malo? No hay más fics en español, creo que es porque no nos apoyamos entre nosotros, tenemos una idea de que los fics en español en general son malos: faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, malas historias. Algunos si tienen pésima ortografía, pero no son malos, tenemos la idea de que los fics que son buenos son los fics en inglés y por eso muchos escriben en ese idioma, también por el feedback, yo iba a pasar este fic al inglés, para practicar y por el feedback, quiero ver si pega más o no, un experimento por así decirlo. 
> 
> Creo que no les importa nada de esto, así que me voy, chai.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que en AO3 no hay ni mu de fics en español, así que espero que me puedan decir su opinión, próximamente intentaré traducirlo a inglés porque no sé, tengo que practicar. Nos leemos! (Creo que ya es obvio que es lo que pasará, así que nadah, chau)


End file.
